


三个愿望Part3

by Violet_Black



Series: 三个愿望 [3]
Category: MCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Black/pseuds/Violet_Black
Series: 三个愿望 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567990
Kudos: 1





	三个愿望Part3

预警：没有预警  
*setting：  
总裁铁/神灯精灵虫  
Tony决定把精灵留在自己身边，但Peter好像并没有懂他话里的深层含义

“……你能不能不要再盯着我看了？”  
Tony忍无可忍地把手里的报表放在桌子上，抬眼对上Peter那双清亮的棕色眼睛。  
男孩盘腿坐在沙发上，一动不动地看着他，“你什么时候才能许第三个愿望？”  
Tony翻了个白眼，心里又开始发堵。  
前不久他们完成了第二个愿望，从这之后精灵就异常亢奋，可能是觉得自由之身近在咫尺了，于是比之前还要更加倍地粘着Tony，就差在脸上写满“第三个愿望是什么”这句话了。  
啧。男人皱起眉，有点不爽。他就这么迫不及待想要离开？  
Tony Stark完全忘记了一开始想把精灵赶走的人是他本人。  
Peter舔了舔嘴唇，这么多天的相处下来，迟钝的精灵终于成功在脑子里装上了危机探测雷达，现在他感觉到人类的心情似乎不太好，虽然不知道是因为什么，但是别惹到对方总是没错的。  
男孩拎着沙发上的Spider-Man玩偶——他自己买的，把下半张脸埋进里面乱蹭，只露出一双眼睛，滴溜溜地转着悄悄瞥向Tony。  
男人紧锁着眉头，沉沉地看了他一眼后拿起报表挡在脸前面，彻底隔绝精灵看过来的视线。  
Peter鼓起脸颊。  
……他有什么可生气的啊？  
男孩戳了戳Spider-Man的脸，又一次在心里感叹人类真的是太复杂难懂了。

如果有一个想要留在身边的家伙，该怎么才能让对方明白自己的意思？  
Happy一脸见了鬼的表情，张大嘴看着自家Boss。“你说什么？”  
“……算了，当我没提过吧。”  
Tony把手里一叠的文件摔在桌面上，仰头靠在椅子上挫败地叹了口气。Happy反映了一会儿，古怪地扬起眉。  
“你又看上哪个模特了？”  
“……你工资多少来着？我怎么突然不记得了。”  
“我刚才什么都没说。”Happy立马道。  
Tony翻了个白眼，伸手支在太阳穴上揉了揉眉心。Happy真的有点惊奇了，他可从来没见到过Tony Stark这么苦恼的样子——还是因为感情上的事。哪个姑娘手腕这么厉害？  
Pepper踩着高跟鞋进了办公室，打破了两人间诡异凝滞的气氛，但她的表情很不好看，显然是有不太妙的事情发生了。  
“坏消息，”  
助理小姐把怀里的文件推到Tony眼前，“麻烦你下次在做什么造福媒体行业的决定前通知一声行不行？”  
Tony耸耸肩，低头瞅了一眼，“uhha，比我预想的要糟那么一点。”  
“一点？”  
Pepper觉得自己有点颅内上火，有那么一瞬间想直接撂挑子不干，这个任性的老板实在太容易让人血压升高了。  
“Relax Miss Potts，”Tony向她摊摊手，“别总那么悲观。”  
Pepper干笑了一下。  
所有人都觉得Tony Stark疯了。作为首屈一指的军火巨头，居然在前不久的记者会上宣布要关闭SI的武器研发部门，连和他最为亲近的Pepper和Happy事先都不知情。  
不只是外部媒体，SI的内部最近也十分动荡，大多数人都并不满意Tony Stark的决策，其中以公司元老Obadiah Stan为最。  
这是一场拉锯战，而Pepper没有任何底气敢保证他们一定能撑下来。  
反倒是造成这种混乱局面的人还一脸漫不经心，显得在一旁干着急的自己像个傻子。她心中无力，只好把愤怒化作肢体语言，踏着高跟鞋气势汹汹地离开了。  
Tony摸了摸鼻子，视线飘回桌子上的那沓文件，不自觉沉下来一瞬。

Peter又开始在外面乱晃了。  
自从那天忍受不住胸中的郁结，在男孩面前泄露了他对于谈论“第三个愿望”的排斥感之后，Peter很明显收敛了许多，但这并不能让男人回来之后面对空荡荡的屋子时更好受一点。  
公司的事也搅得他心烦得可以，在又一次驱车回家没看见Peter后，Tony索性拿着车钥匙再次出了门，漫无目的地开着玛莎拉蒂乱晃，不知怎么就开到了Delmar面包店，那里面有最合Peter口味的三明治。  
Tony不自觉踩了刹车，车速渐渐慢下来。他有点控制不住地想进去，可脑子里突然闪过刚才一片漆黑的房子，心里来了气，松开刹车往前磨蹭了几步，正好停在Delmar前面那家快餐店边上。  
眼不见心不烦的男人满意了几分，戴上墨镜，准备下车买个芝士汉堡，结果隔着车窗瞥见的人影登时让他停住了动作。  
Peter在里面。  
精灵在人类社会愈发如鱼得水了，此时正穿着服务生的衣服，把手里端着的托盘放在一伙来吃快餐的女孩子面前，顺带附赠了一个又乖又甜的笑容，Tony分明看见在他走后那帮小姑娘压抑着的激烈讨论，脸红得不能更明显。  
Peter Parker在打工？？  
Tony第一反应就是在脑子里略了一遍给Peter单开的那张卡里还有没有钱。得出的结果让男人确信问题绝对不是出在自己身上，那他为什么还要出来打工？？？  
这么急着要撇清所有关系吗？  
他坐在车里隔着两层玻璃看Peter，突然很疲倦。  
男人蓦地发现自己从头到尾都搞不懂Peter Parker到底在想些什么，这只精灵看似单纯得很，像是能让人一眼就看到灵魂最深处，但事实上很多时候他看着男孩，却觉得对方的思绪并没有落在地球上的任何一个角落。  
他是伊甸园里的苹果，是潘多拉手中的魔盒，引人遐想又不自知。而自己以为在渐渐削减的距离，也许在对方眼里是一道从开始就没有丝毫变化的巨大鸿沟。  
似乎有所感应一样，Peter抬起了头，正好撞上男人没来得及收回的视线，他愣了一下，有点不知该做何反应一样呆立在原地。  
Tony看见精灵张了张口，似乎想说点什么，而男人并没有给他这个机会。他在那一瞬间转过头发动了车子，玛莎拉蒂疾驰而去，只在道路上留下一串渐渐飘散的尘土。  
他没看见Peter之后怔怔立了半天的模样，直到有其他服务生来提醒他，男孩才如梦方醒般地继续手里的工作。

当天晚上精灵忐忐忑忑地回来时，一进屋子就闻到了他说不上牌子的酒气。  
Tony坐在桌边，正要把酒杯再次倒满，听见门那里传来的动静后微微抬眼，便和Peter对上了视线。  
男人淡淡瞥了一眼后就收回目光，继续倒酒。到一半的时候Peter突然冲过来把酒瓶抢了过去，僵持间有些液体溅了出来，在地板上汇成一滩暗色。  
Peter僵硬地攥着瓶身在那里动也不动，自从某一次偷尝了男人的私藏品，结果半夜又吐又晕难受得要死之后，他就对酒精敬谢不敏了。更别说之后还知道这对人类身体有害，所以再看到Tony喝酒的时候，他都会鼓着脸用默不作声的谴责眼神看他，直到男人顶不住自己的眼神把酒收起来。  
而现在，他盯了Tony半晌，突然举起酒瓶就往嘴里灌，咕咚咕咚喝了好几口，被呛到了才咳嗽着放下，顶着男人略过一瞬诧异神色的双眼，抢先开口，“这次我可以付钱了。”  
他不说还好，一说Tony又想起来让他烦心的那一大堆麻烦事，首当其冲就是Peter Parker瞒着人出去打工这件事。  
“啊哈，”  
他意味不明地发出嘲讽的语气音，“那不如顺便把之前的房租结了？”  
“顺便一提，”在Peter来得及在说什么之前Tony又开口，“你在那家店不吃不喝工作个十几年大概才能抵这瓶酒的价。”  
Peter没说话。  
男孩的脸蛋泛起了潮红的颜色，他摇了摇头让自己保持清醒，接着又问出了那个几乎让Tony听到耳朵起茧子的问题。  
“你想好第三个愿望了吗？”  
又是这样！！  
男人突然猛地起身，把桌子上的东西全部一股脑扫下，玻璃制品噼里啪啦地摔碎在地上，碎片和没喝完的液体飞溅着，Peter下意识想要后退，却被Tony扳住了肩膀压在原地无法动弹。  
“你不是想听第三个愿望吗？好啊！”  
他按着男孩，低头吻了下去。  
Peter一下睁大了眼睛，还没反应过来，整个人就被Tony抱进卧室里压在床上，精灵紧紧闭了一下眼睛，微微喘息，“这就是你想要的？”  
他太熟悉这样的流程了，人类的前两个愿望就是这么实现的。  
Tony看着他，指尖在男孩衬衫的扣子上停了一会儿，有些嘲讽地扯起嘴角，“怎么，不是一直在问我第三个愿望吗？我现在给你实现的机会，你要让它白白溜走？”  
男人扯开自己的领带，随手丢在一边。彼得紧张地盯着他。  
“我的意思是，你真的想好了吗？”  
精灵不自然地往后缩了缩，这个举动Tony看在眼里，心头的火烧得更旺了。这家伙连碰都不想让自己碰了？他不是一向不在乎这些吗？  
“我想好了，”  
男人左腿膝盖插进Peter的双腿之间，晕染着一层暗色的双眼看着他，露出一个玩味的笑容。  
“自己把腿分开。”  
Peter愣住，几乎是下意识回答他，“不行。”  
“什么不行？”  
Tony用指尖挑开他衬衫的扣子，男孩的上身很快就裸露在空气中，微凉的温度刺激得他抖了一下。  
Peter按住他的手，咬着嘴唇，但眼神很坚决。“我不和你做这些，你换个愿望吧。”  
Tony看着他。  
室内的空气一瞬间凝滞下来，Peter看见男人眼里的温度一点点冷却，有点难受地皱起眉，张开嘴，“你听我说……”  
“可以。”  
Tony松开他，表情和声音都是淡淡的，没什么情绪的样子。  
Peter却觉得更慌了，他总有种面前的人类是座随时会喷发的火山的感觉，必须尽快离开这个危险地带。  
“我换个愿望，”  
Tony下了床，捡起刚刚扔在地上的外套，“不过我现在还没想好，你要是等得起，就不要总是来烦我。”  
Peter愣住，眼神里一闪而过受伤，“你觉得我很烦吗？”  
“你不想呆在这里，大可以直接离开——哦，那样就没办法恢复法力了对吧？”  
Tony没看他，自然没发现男孩情绪上的低落，他推开门，侧过脸看了坐在床上的男孩最后一眼，转身离开。

——TBC


End file.
